User blog:Mr. Bambu/Absolver Blog
Foreword Been playing the game a lot today, beaten it already (it's really short) but pretty solid. The lore is sort of hard to get to, but this just about sums up most relevant information. Let's talk about feats. Blog/Feats 'Attack Potency Feat 1' BoG 'Absolvers (Prospects) should be 9-B or so. A singular Absolver can tank literally tons of attacks from a sword and be just fine. This is even further supported by the slew of statements on item descriptions that state Absolvers from other lands can take on wild boars, and that their armor protects them from "Large teeth and powerful jaws". 'Attack Potency Feat 2 Mentors should be AT LEAST 8-B. We don't know how many Mentors there are. We probably will never know. But we do know that the Mentors planned on destroying the city of Raslan based on this: "After the Downfall, some of us wanted to completely destroy the city, but Simeon decided against it. He wanted it to be a reminder of the folly of men. It was only much later that Raslan became the training grounds for Absolvers." Destroying the city in of itself would be a 7-B feat. However, we don't know how many Mentors there are. So I think "At least 8-B, likely far higher" seems fair. The game may come out with further content (I hope it does, pretty competent martial arts game), so who knows. Would this scale to the Absolver? Possibly. It depends on Risryn, the final boss. It is implied she is a Mentor, but not really confirmed. So we'll say no for now. Immortality (Type 3) and Resurrection and Magic, Oh My! Absolvers and several other characters are functionally immortal due to being able to instantly ressurect via Essence (which is contained in their masks). This is done via magically enchanting their masks with said Essence- any Absolver who dies with their mask on will simply be reborn. This isn't game mechanics, it is lore and canonical. That said, this should probably fall under Energy Manipulation, too, purely because Essence is indeed a form of energy- the fact that it is magical is inconsequential. A Few Other Powers Absolvers can manipulate Essence in several ways, including the following: * Gravity Manipulation: Can cause gravity to affect a foe more than usual, causing them to be sluggish and their weights to weigh even more. * Healing: As it says on the tin, they can heal themselves given enough essence. * Status Effect Inducement: Can cause enemies to become tired faster (run out of stamina) if they attack. * Earth Manipulation: Can create minor shockwaves around them, knocking back foes. Can alse create a very localized Earthquake to achieve the same effect. * Telekinesis: Specifically Kuretz, he waves his arm and causes the protagonist to simply crumble, albeit momentarily. * Power Nullification: Silence allows the user to make magical energy (Essence, but verse equalization makes it all magic/energy) null. It doesn't work. Granted, this works for a brief time. * Forcefield: Shield temporarily negates some damage applied to the target. It also prevents them from getting knocked around. Abilities We Don't See (Lore) These abilities we never see anyone deliberately use, but they do exist (or are heavily implied to exist) somewhere in the verse. * Illusion Creation: We see plenty of examples of crazy things happening, especially on equipment. Folded Eyes Mask is a noteworthy example- it appears to have nightmarish eyes floating around it. * Mind Control: Kuretz again. He takes these broken Prospects he has defeated, and makes them fight for him. He's the only one shown to be able to do this. * Power Bestowal: Mentors only seem to have the ability to imbue objects with certain qualities granted by Essence. In game we see one bestow such abilities on an Absolver Mask, but we hear talk of cloth and other things also being imbued with such powers, presumably for different effects. * Forcefield (Again): Different from last time, the Mentors appear to have the ability to create semi-intelligent forcefields. Namely, these forcefields will not dissipate to one who has not completed their challenges. This may be game mechanics, but it does not appear that way to me. Speed Feat Nothing too specific, but the Absolver can hit Prospects before they can react. Since we can reliably call Prospects Athletic Human speed for their combat abilities alone, we can safely call an Absolver anywhere from Peak Human to Subsonic. In Closing This might be added to, especially with more PvE content (and new areas) being added at some point in 2018. it'll be neat. So, until those updates (or if I find something else), this is probably all. Cheers lads. Category:Blog posts Category:Absolver